Simple Seduction
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: ¡Completo! - AU/TwoShot. Una pequeña seducción, aún cuando se use belleza vampírica, no hace mal a nadie. Quizás sólo a Bella Swan; porque Edward, lamentablemente, no se resistió a la tentación.
1. Seducción

Okay, aquí tenemos nueva creación. Se me ocurrió de repente mientras releía Crepúsculo una vez más. Es una especie de UA (Universo alterno), ya que no va del todo con la historia. Well... enjoy!

_(Gracias a **Makiko Lime** por betearlo, ¡te debo una!)_

**Disclaimer:** Es más que obvio que no soy Meyer. No gano dinero con ésto, ¡no gano ni compasión! Sólo paso el rato.

**Summary:** AU. Una pequeña seducción, aún cuando se use belleza vampírica, no hace mal a nadie. Quizá sólo a Bella Swan.

* * *

**Simple seduction**

_"Es bueno no tener caprichos, lo malo es no tener tentaciones"_

_·_

_"Lo prohibido crea tentaciones"_

—**Anónimo.**

**i. Seducción.**

**(Edward's POV)**

**·**

Cuando la campana del final de clases sonó, sentí la sonrisa sádica y psicópata que se formó en mis labios. Ella, a mi lado, me miró con curiosidad y temor. Esos sentimientos eran los que precisamente me serían más útiles.

Pasaron tranquilos los segundos. La clase de Biología se fue vaciando de a poco; algunos ojos curiosos me quedaron mirando antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta –seguramente por mi comportamiento en el transcurso de la clase–, y, también le quedaban mirando a ella; obviamente, por ser sólo la chica nueva.

Sentí sus miraditas de reojo cuando me levanté lentamente de la silla; guardaba sus cuadernos dentro de su mochila, despacio. Y, nuevamente, creó aquella cortina con su cabello caoba. El olor me golpeó la nariz como si hubiera recibido un golpe por parte de Emmett. La ponzoña comenzó a transformarse en un ácido devastador que corroía tanto mi boca como mi garganta.

Maldita humana. Me llevé una mano a mi garganta, como si el roce de mi gélida mano pudiera contra el escozor de ese ácido devastador. Sentí como se quebraba mi autocontrol frente a mí.

Había pensado mil formas de asesinar a todos esos niños en la clase, para sólo embriagarme de ese líquido vital, que me parecía más mi heroína perfecta. Cinco cuellos por segundo. La fila de la derecha primero. El profesor… al último. No me importaba si la sangre de mis otras victimas se desperdiciaba; pero la de ella… ni una sola gota, no.

Inhalé masoquistamente antes de comenzar con mi plan. Sería una _simple seducción._

Rosalie gustaba presumir de esta belleza inhumana que adoptábamos al convertirnos en monstruos con vida eterna, forzadamente eterna. Esta sería la primera vez que yo abusaría de mi físico vampírico. La deslumbraría.

Ella comenzó a caminar para salir de clase. Me adelanté hacia ella con un paso que no era del todo humano. En medio segundo mi mano estuvo sobre su hombro.

—Disculpa —susurré cerca de su oído. Vi cómo se estremecía y daba un pequeño brinco al sentirme, quizás, tan cerca. O, tal vez, mi piel era demasiado fría en comparación con la suya, cálida. Se volteó y vi su rostro; sus mejillas, llenas de sangre, completamente sonrojadas—. Creo que no me he presentado en el transcurso de la clase. Tú debes ser Bella Swan, ¿o me equivoco?

Intenté tener la voz más suave de lo normal. Solía funcionar, o eso decía Jasper.

Ella negó despacio, quizás más que un simple humano.

—¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeó. Mis 'instintos' me gritaban que ya la había puesto nerviosa nuestra simple corta distancia. Sería más fácil de lo que había creído.

—Todos saben tu nombre —le dije en un encogimiento de hombros, intentando aparentar normalidad humana—. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

—N-no… me refiero a que me has llamado Bella —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Prefieres Isabella? —pregunté levantando una ceja. En la mente de todos aquellos que leí, con quienes ella había entablado conversación se había presentado como 'Bella', ¿sería diferente conmigo?

Negó rápidamente, y pude ver una mueca de mareo en su rostro.

—No, Bella está bien.

Le sonreí de la mejor forma que pude, tal vez demasiado sobre actuado, tal vez demasiado seductor. Me incliné un poco, y su olor volvió a aporrearme como una bola de demolición. Mantuve la calma e intenté manejar un poco mi autocontrol. No podía matarla aquí, _dentro_ del Instituto.

El latido del corazón de Bella se aceleró de tal forma que tenía un cierto parecido con las alas de los picaflores. Volví a sonreír, pero no de la misma manera.

_Definitivamente esto sería muy, muy fácil._

Respiré hondo, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba; y clavé la mirada en los ojos marrones de la chica nueva.

—Dime, Bella, ¿te importaría dar un paseo conmigo… más tarde? —cuestioné, acercándome peligrosamente, con mi autocontrol semi-dominado y la garganta ardiéndome en deseo. No podía permitir que me vieran a su lado, pues si después encontraban su cadáver yo sería el primer sospechoso. También ponía en peligro el secreto—. Puedo mostrarte los alrededores.

Ella dudó por unos instantes, pero era demasiado obvia la respuesta. Como también era demasiado obvio lo que pasaría en ese 'encuentro'.

—Claro —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Entonces, nos vemos en el estacionamiento al final de clases.

Ella asintió con mejillas más sonrosadas.

Sonreí más cuando le di la espalda. Comencé a caminar a mi siguiente clase, la última del día, la última en muchos sentidos; para ella, y, quizás, para mí. No sabía si volvería al Instituto después de lo que haría. Pero sabía que ya casi no había marcha atrás.

Me había vuelto _adicto._

En mi interior se revolvieron las mentes de toda mi familia, en especial la de mi padre y creador, Carlisle. Todo lo que él había construido para nosotros de desmoronaría si se conocía la verdad.

Bueno, podía quemar el cadáver. Mentiría respecto a que me vi con ella y demás. Por ahora todo parecía fácil. Ya estaba decidido.

Ya le pediría perdón a Carlisle…

… más tarde.

**

* * *

**

**Pequeño giro en la historia.**

Como una amiga me dijo por msn, quiero demostrar la parte maligna de Edward, esa que se dejó llevar. :B Creo que aún le faltan algunos detalles, por eso creo que será algo así como un two-shot (si es que me llega la creatividad negra para dar detalles de la matanza de Bella). Por ahora... está terminado.

Aunque también lo dejaré a su criterio. **¿Pongo segunda parte?**

**i) ¡Sí! (?)**

**ii) ¡No! **

**iii) Vete a la mier... (Ok, ésta no)**

Queda en manos de ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado esta viñetita maligna. :)

**Opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, felicitaciones (?) y amenazas de muerte ¡sólo darle al 'Go'! ¡Oh! Y también para dar tu voto O:**

**Kisses!Miu/Janelle.**


	2. Adicción

¡Lamento la tardanza, en serio! Es que con la cabeza que tengo no recordaba que tenía que hacer la segunda (y última) parte de este fanfic. Espero que la disfruten. (La acabo de terminar uOu - así que está recién salidita del horno).

_(Gracias, again, a **Makiko Lime** por betear este capitulo, ahora te debo dos)_

**Disclaimer: **Vale, no soy Meyer, los personajes no me pertenecen. Soy fangirl de Twilight y adoro a Edward y Carlisle Cullen, ¿qué más se puede pedir? /irónica.

* * *

_"La mejor manera de sacar provecho de la tentación, es, simplemente, sucumbiendo a ella."_

—**Anónimo.**

**ii. Adicción**

**(Edward's POV)**

**·**

_Heroína. Mi marca perfecta de heroína._

¡Maldición!

No tenía palabras para describir aquel líquido que corría ahora por mis labios. Era perfecta, como si hubiera sido creada especialmente para mí. Tan cálida y reconfortante como una botella de whisky para un alcohólico en rehabilitación fallida. Y, de cierto modo, aquél ejemplo me representaba con más detalle de lo que podía soportar.

Mis manos yacían como jaulas alrededor de ese cuerpo al que se le iba la vida a cada gota. Deliciosa y adictiva. Mi propia mente estaba ocupada como para poder pensar con la coherencia que necesitaba, pero poco me importaba, por no decir nada.

—_¿Cullen, Edward?_ —la voz de mi víctima vino a mi fuero interno como tempestad, sin vuelta atrás y sin que la convocara.

—_Por aquí, Bella._

Me veía a mí, sentado en el capó de mi Volvo, esperándola cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en el estacionamiento. Yo miraba en todas direcciones, buscando miradas curiosas, pero nada. Hoy, en definitiva, había sido mi día de suerte.

Ya poco comenzaba a importarme que no pudiera leer su mente, era página de otro libro.

La vi una vez más, se acercaba a torpes zancadas, con la mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo y un cuaderno rojo sobre el pecho, sujeto por su mano. En cierto modo, esa chica era adorable a su manera; nada de lo que yo había visto –o esperaba ver–. Sonreí inconscientemente cuando ella ya hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca. Nuevamente su olor se abalanzó sobre mí sin la más mínima piedad, pero ya de a poco comenzaba a disfrutar masoquistamente de la sensación que se producía en mi lengua cuando inhalaba _aquello…_

"_Jazmín y fresias. Se me hace agua la boca…"_

No quise pensar en nada más que en mí. De un momento a otro, las cuerdas que alguna vez me ataron a mi dieta _vegetariana_ desaparecieron. Los casi noventa años que me dediqué a alejarme de los humanos, se esfumaron. No pensé en ella. En su familia, sus amigos y todos que sufrirían por su _muerte;_ y no me importó en lo más mínimo. Mis años de rebeldía volvieron como si corrieran a millones de años luz. Y, sobre todo más importante, la fragancia de Isabella Swan no abandonaba mi mente en ningún momento.

Y… el rostro de Carlisle fue guardado en una caja que abriría más tarde, mucho más tarde.

La ponzoña ya no quemaba con ese calor que intoxicaba toda mi garganta, que la quemaba y la reducía a nada. Ahora ardía con la intensidad de un fuego que no quemaba, y que me era placentero. Por pequeños segundos sentí que aquel calor se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, y que mi piel se sonrosaba un poco, como si volviera a ser humano una vez más. No abrí los ojos para comprobarlo, no quería enfrentarme con la realidad de que todo fuera una simple idea de mi imaginación.

Mordí más fuerte, buscando más de esa droga.

Perforando esa piel.

Creo que en mis párpados se formaron figuras que nunca antes creí posibles, y colores que ni mi vista de la nueva vida me podía ofrecer. Escuché sonidos que antes creí nunca haber oído. Pero sólo un aroma, y no dejaba de volverme loco.

—_¿Qué… qué hacemos aquí?_ —era nuevamente la voz de Bella Swan en mi mente.

—_Nada especial_ —le respondí encogiéndome de hombros, mientras, en ese momento, ideaba más de diez planes por segundos, preguntándome por dónde correría más deliciosa aquella sangre.

—_Ed-Edward… ¿P-Por qué me miras así?_

No respondí. Di un paso hacia adelante, ya decidido y con la locura nublando mis pensamientos.

—_N-no… tú… ¿qué…? _—balbuceó, y no pudo seguir diciendo nada, porque yo ya me había aproximado lo necesario. Entonces, sin su previo aviso, salté hacia su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al suelo, yo sobre ella, y toda la cordura lejos, muy lejos. Me miró con ojos espantados y llenos de miedo, no hice otra cosa que soltar una seca carcajada— _¿Qué haces, Ed…?_ —nuevamente no le permití seguir, mis dientes ya estaban perforando la piel de su cuello.

Un grito seco, ahogado y repleto de sufrimiento –tanto físico como mental, lo sabía, lo había escuchado antes, docenas de veces–. Mis manos cubrieron su boca, para callar su voz, que de a poco se debilitaba y no se transformaba en nada más fuerte que un simple suspiro. Sentí mi piel mojarse, y olí el oxido y la sal de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Isabella Swan, hacia mis manos, y adentrándose hacia su cabello, por el costado de su rostro.

Ahora, ella ya no era más que un cuerpo sin vida, sin sangre.

_Sin heroína._

—¡Edward! ¿Qué mierda has hecho?

Mis labios lentamente se alejaron de la piel del cadáver de Bella Swan, despacio, incluso para los de mi especie. No quería darme vuelta, no. No deseaba ver los ojos de ella, de todos. Pero, su mente, ¡su malditamente!

"_Maldición, llegamos tarde"_

"_Edward, tú…"_

"_No puedo creerlo"_

"_Él debe saberlo, él, Car…"_

No pude soportarlo más.

—¡Cállense! —me gire, y vi los rostros de mis cuatro hermanos –todos ellos crispados en un sentimiento que sólo Jasper podría comprender–, me miraban como si fuera el peor ser de todo el mundo, y, quizás, tenían razón— ¡No lo pienses! ¡No digas su nombre, no! —ahora me dirigí únicamente a Rosalie, de quien fue el último pensamiento— ¡Él no lo sabrá…! ¡Jamás! ¿Me has escuchado?

Alice dio un paso hacia adelante, su rostro de duendecillo denotaba la preocupación, el temor.

La _lástima._

—Edward… _"Tú no…."_

—¡No, Alice! ¡Basta!

—Edward… —ahora la voz de Emmett intervino en mi cabeza.

Di un paso hacia atrás, golpeando levemente con el pie el cuerpo inerte de la nueva estudiante; su rostro pálido, frío, con los ojos vacíos, sólo provocó un espasmo de terror dentro de mi organismo muerto. Los sentimientos enviados por Jasper tampoco ayudaban, sólo lograban hacerme sentir más confuso. En esos momentos, no sentiría sus oleadas de calma, me sentía levemente inmune a todo.

—No, Edward —dijo Alice, por segunda vez—. No lo hagas, él te perdonará.

—¡Carlisle me odiará, Alice! —le grité—. ¡Me aborrecerá! Yo, no puedo… yo…

—No…

No la escuché, a ninguno, sabía que no me seguirían, sabía que no _podían _seguirme; sólo en esos momentos me aborrecí menos, era bueno ser el más rápido de la familia. Bloqueé mi mente, buscando tranquilidad en mis pensamientos, no dejé que los de mis hermanos entraran en mi cabeza, no me torturarían, ¡ya no más!

Pero, de todos modos, lo sabía. Sabía que aquella última mirada al cuerpo de Isabella Swan, sería lo que me atormentaría _para siempre._ El rostro de Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, contraídos por la lástima. ¡Mierda! Y, peor aún, el rostro de mi padre y creador, Carlisle Cullen, me perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, donde, decididamente, quería llegar.

Aceleré el paso dejando todo lo que tenía, a mis espaldas.

* * *

**¡Dios, sí! ¡Al fin!**

Creo, con algo de sinceridad, que quedó bien. Aunque pudo ser mejor, ¿no? Esto, supongo, sería más o menos lo que hubiera pasado si... ejem, Edward hubiera matado a Bella el primer día (cosa que perfectamente pudo pasar, pero Meyer no quiso porque o sino hasta ahí llega nuestra novela y ninguna de nosotras estaríamos aquí, ¿verdad?).

En fin, ¡muchísisimas gracias por sus **21** reviews! Me alegra que les gustara la parte anterior, y ahora espero que disfruten esta. De verdad, le agradezco a cada una de las que se tomó su minutito para dejarme un comentario. Este capitulo (y el fic en sí) va dedicado a toda persona cuyo nick aparezca en la página de los reviews de **Simple seduction**, ¡las amo!

**Reviews, please... para saber su opinión sobre lo (in)evitable. ;)**

**LasQuiere!Janelle/ex-Miu.**

**!~**


End file.
